


Homecoming

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: As Lyna approached, the guards stiffened some more. Lyna smiled and decided it was best time to introduce herself. “Good morning. Would you please let Lady Leliana know that Warden Commander Mahariel has arrived?”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razzaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzaroo/gifts).



The sun was starting to rise by the time Skyhold appeared in the distance. Lyna let out a tired sigh of relief that was further emphasized by a loud bark from the mabary walking beside her. She smiled and reached down to scratch his ears. Backspawn was pushing twelve years yet he still acted like that young mabari that bonded with her over a decade ago.

Her body ached with every step. Muscles screamed in protest, but Lyna couldn’t stop when she was so close. From correspondence with Leliana, she knew Alistair still resided in Skyhold to help the Inquisition. She refused to stop going until Alistair was back in her arms again.

They hadn’t seen each other for nearly two years. Lyna was in the Deep Roads, trying desperately to search for some cure for the taint. There were over a dozen more scars and injuries littering her body, but a month ago she finally found it. She never thought to live a full, long life with Alistair. However, now it was a certainty rather than just a possibility.

When the Inquisition’s guards noticed Lyna approach they both stood to attention. Lyna figured it was her appearance raising some eyebrows. Her current look would not do tales of the so-called majestic Hero of Ferelden justice. The clothes she wore were stained with a mixture of mud, dirt, and dried blood. Then there was the disaster that was Lyna’s hair. It was chopped short, but done so haphazardly.

Months ago, Lyna cut it in frustration. Darkspawn blood got everywhere and being in the Deep Roads didn’t exactly give many opportunities to bathe. She would bet her life that she and poor Barkspawn smelled extremely rancaid as a result of the lack of cleaning.

As Lyna approached, the guards stiffened some more. Lyna smiled and decided it was best time to introduce herself. “Good morning. Would you please let Lady Leliana know that Warden Commander Mahariel has arrived?”

The guards panicked after Lyna gave proof of her status as Warden Commander. She bit back a laugh as one began to run off followed by the other. Lyna’s discreet message got back to Leliana quickly. She stopped in her tracks when a dwarf clothed in green approaching. “Did Leliana send you?”

She nodded. “Yes, Warden Commander. She’s instructed me to show you to your quarters and have a bath drawn so…” She cleared her throat. ... you can make yourself presentable. Her words, Commander. Not mine.”

Lyna snorted. “Sounds like the Leliana I remember so don’t sorry. I believe she said those exact words.”

Beside her, Barksparn let out a bark of agreement. She patted his head and followed closely behind the dwarf. They stopped at a room on one of the upper levels of Skyhold. Lyna stepped inside and smirked. It was a simple room with a very comfortable looking bed in the corner. Admittedly, any surface that wasn’t a pallet on the ground would be good enough for her. She spent the majority of the past year or so sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

Even after a decade, Leliana knew her well. Lyna wasn’t one for extravagance. The room was just to her liking. She glanced at the dwarf and was quick to allow her to take Barkspawn off to get his own bath. Once alone, Lyna took advantage of the bath sitting in the center of the room. She undressed and climbed straight inside. The water was the perfect temperature, instantly relieving Lyn’s sore muscles.

She could’ve fallen asleep in the water if not for the fact that Alistair would be along soon. Reluctantly, Lyna left the bath and dressed in the clothes provided. The moment she pulled the tunic over her head, the door opened to reveal Alistair.

“My dear, have you forgotten your manners since we saw each other last?” Lyna teased. Despite her attempt at a joke, the emotion in Lyna’s voice was hard to ignore.

Alistair cleared the threshold to pull her into a tight embrace. “The first thing you say to me after nearly two years is a joke,” he muttered, burying his face in her hair in an attempt to hide the chuckle. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“You’re just angry because I beat you to it first.” Lyna blinked back tears. She didn’t want to break down quite yet. They still had it trade a few more quips and jabs.

“While that may be true, I assure you I had a clever joke prepared. It even involved cheese.”

The comment was ridiculous and sounded one hundred percent like the Alistair she knew. It brought Lyna to tears. She tried to laugh, but they ended up coming out sounding more like a sob than anything. Alistair was quick to act. He hugged Lyna tight, allowing her to cry against him. Bless Leliana for getting everything set up as quickly as she did.

After the tears stopped, Lyna pulled Alistair towards the bed. His eyes looked wet, but the tear stains on Alistair's cheeks confirmed her suspicions. She suddenly paused when they were inches from the bed. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you, but I found a cure for the calling. An actual cure.”

Alistair laughed, not looking the least bit shocked. “If anyone was going to discover the cure, it was going to be you, Lyna. I always knew you would.”

“Really?” Lyna teased. “I can recall us getting into a few rows before I left.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Yes, well I admit I was an idiot. Just don’t tell this to Morrigan. She’s in Skyhold you know.”

“So I heard. I’ll definitely have to tell her then.” Lyna had nothing but good thoughts towards her old friend. She looked forward to seeing Morrigan again. After she and Alistair became acquainted, of course. They had quite a bit of time to make up for.

“Great, I’m loving this already,” he sighed.

Lyna laughed and pulled Alistair down onto the bed with her. Talk could and would come later.


End file.
